Reunited
by Agustine822000
Summary: After 10 years of waiting, Buffy and Angel finally get back together.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Buffy or Angel. I am writing this story simply for the pleasure of doing so. Please do not sue.  
  
Reunited  
  
Manhattan, New York, 2009  
  
After saying good morning to his secretary Olivia, Angel Rourke sat down at his desk to go through his mail. Once he had dealt with the bills, he opened the last envelope, which informed him about his high school ten year reunion. Even though he had chosen to remain a bachelor for the past decade, he knew that if he saw her again, he would be putty in her hands.  
  
After many hours of trying to decide on whether or not he would go, he e- mailed his response, telling them yes. If she was there, so be it, she had a right to be. He'd simply have to grin and bear it if she came in with a husband.  
  
January 20, 1999  
  
After many hours of love making, to celebrate Buffy's 18th birthday, Angel finally rolled off of her, but continued to stroke her arm. "I love you Buffy. I'm glad we waited." "Me too Angel. I know that you don't turn 18 until March, but I couldn't wait any longer. I figured that if we have waited for 5 1/s years, that was long enough." Agreeing whole heartedly, he kissed her again, engaging in another bout of love making.  
  
Sunnydale, California, 2009  
  
After dropping off her 9 year old daughter Katherine Joyce off at school, she sat down at her lap top, about to go through her mail. After she had paid her bills and ran her errands, she opened the last envelope, which indicated that it was time for their high school reunion. After many hours, she decided that she might as well go. If he was there, with his wife, she just have to smile and nod, thinking about whether or not to tell him that she was the mother of his 9 year old daughter.  
  
After School  
  
"Mom, I'm home." "Hi, Kat, how are you honey?" "I'm fine. Could you help me with my family tree project? I want to get it done early so that I could start reading my new library book." "Of course, but after dinner. Go wash up." "What are we having?" "Roast chicken, scalloped potatoes, and cheese cake." "Yum. Thanks."  
  
After they had eaten, they did the tree part, then let the marker dry while she did her other homework. Once it was dry, Kat wrote all the names from her mom's side, but then got stuck when it came to her dad's side of the tree. "You've done a good job so far, honey." "Thank you mom." Trying to remember the names, she said, "Your great-grandmother is Mirabelle Chaney...grandmother is Isabella Rourke...great-grandfather is Maxwell Chaney...grandfather is Ian Rourke...father is Liam Angelus Rourke."  
  
"How come I've never met him, mom?" "After I graduated from high school, he left to go to school in New York. We haven't seen each other since then." "Does he know about me?" "Not yet, but he will. I promise, as soon as I see him, I'll tell him." "Pinky swear?" "Pinky swear."  
  
Later that night, once Buffy had tucked her into bed, she went straight to her room. Opening her closet, she pulled down the box from the top shelf, containing all of the memories she had of Angel...photos, love letters, home movies, and other miscellaneous items. As she looked at the various items of their love, she broke down into tears, finally allowing herself to cry over him, even if just for a few minutes. Once she had finished, she placed it back onto the shelf, closing the closet. She had a lot to do before next Friday, and she didn't have a moment to waste.  
  
A Week Later  
  
After spending the last few days re-shingling the roof, re-painting the interior and exterior of the house, getting new carpeting, as well as selling everything that was unnecessary in the house, it was the Friday before the reunion. With only 36 hours until she would see him again, she needed to get to the salon. Dropping off Kat at her mom's house, she went to get a manicure, pedicure and facial, as well as a leg, bikini, lip, and eye brow wax. She was determined to look her best tomorrow night, whether or not Angel noticed her, or even showed up.  
  
Arriving in Sunnydale, seeing as his parents were no longer living, Angel rented a room for the weekend. Even if Buffy was going to come, there was no guarantee that she would ask him to spend the night with her. So acting of the side of caution, he rented the room and his tux, anxiously awaiting the following evening.  
  
The Next Night  
  
With Kat at her mom's house for the weekend, Buffy had the solitude and privacy to tell Angel the truth. She knew that he wouldn't be wholly pleased, but at least he would be told. Dressed in a pink, knee length, strapless dress, with matching high heeled sandals, she checked the mirror. Her hair, teeth, and make up perfect, she chose a jacket, slipping it on. Once she set the alarm to the house, she got into her silver Corvette, and headed to the school.  
  
June 30, 1999  
  
When Buffy got home, after seeing Angel off at the airport, she went into her bathroom to do the test. She had been feeling nauseous for the week, throwing up everything she had eaten. Setting it up, she waited the appropriate amount of time before checking it. After a while, she checked the results...pregnant. After confirming it with a doctor, she went back home, collapsed onto her mattress and cried hysterically. She was 7 days pregnant with Angel's child. She decided that since he was already gone, she wouldn't tell him. Although they hadn't officially said, 'broken up', she knew it was over. Keeping her secret to herself, she continued to cry until she fell asleep.  
  
Bringing herself back to the present, she got out of her car. Activating the car alarm, she headed inside. Finding the table, she signed in, pinning her class ID card onto her dress. Taking a deep breath, she went inside, inadvertently having immediate eye contact with the one and only, past, true love of her life.  
  
'She is the most beautiful woman here,' thought Angel as he saw Buffy come in. There was no way that she couldn't be Buffy. Granted they were 10 years older, but he remembered those curves as if they had just made love last night. Placing his empty glass back on the table, he approached her, thankful that he wasn't sweating visibly.  
  
"Buffy." "Angel. You're looking good." "You look beautiful Buffy, but of course, that hasn't changed." "Thank you Angel. That's so sweet." "When it comes to you, love, I only speak the truth." Smiling at him, she let him lead her to the court yard, carrying two glasses of punch for them. They needed to talk, and this is always where they had their conversations in high school.  
  
"So, what have you been up to, Angel?" "I'm a professor at Brown University. I teach drama, art history, and Shakespeare." "That's wonderful. I knew you'd make it big." "So did I, regarding you of course. I've read all of your novels, Buffy. You are an incredible authoress. Could I persuade you to autograph them?" "Certainly. It would be my pleasure." "Great. I have them at my hotel room." "Angel..." "No funny stuff, Buffy, I promise." "Alright. We can go there after the reunion."  
  
Three Hours Later  
  
By 10:00 pm, the festivities had begun to wind down. Seeing how bored she was, Angel said, "Would you like to get out of here?" "Gladly." Placing their ID cards back on the front table, then left the reunion, each in their separate cars.  
  
Twenty Minutes Later  
  
Arriving at this hotel room, he led her inside, showing her the volumes of hers that he had. Taking a pen from her purse, she was about to start signing, when she felt his hand rub up and down her arm. Knowing his routine, that was usually the first thing he'd do when he wanted her. Deciding to resist him, she got up from the bed, moved to the chair and started to sign the books. Once she had finished, she grabbed her purse.  
  
"Buffy, where are you going?" "I can't make love with you Angel, not now. There's something I have to tell you, and I can't do it mid-orgasm." "Alright, just tell me. It can't be that bad." "You might think so. We have a daughter Angel. She's 9 years old and her name is Katherine Joyce, after your sister and my mom. I never told you, because by the time I found out, you had already left for New York. I understand if you never want to see me again, but it's the truth. I've been too busy writing and publishing my novels to have any romantic attachments after you left, so my daughter is your daughter too."  
  
Just as she was about to leave, she found herself lying underneath Angel, him removing her clothing. As he kissed her, he thrust into her, giving her three consecutive orgasms. Rolling off of her, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.  
  
"So, love, when do I get to meet our daughter?" "Tomorrow, for dinner, if you'd like." "Wonderful. I'll be there." "Does this mean you're not angry at me?" "No. I know it must have been hard raising her on your own. I would have liked to be there with you, but I'm here now." "You're here to stay?" "Yes. As soon as my affairs in New York are settled and I accept the job at UC Sunnydale, I'll move in so that we can be a real family...if that's what you want." "Of course Angel. I wouldn't want anything more but for you to live with us, for us to eventually marry and have another child. But let's take this slow." "No problem, love." Those being that last words spoken, they settled down under the covers, falling asleep in each other's arms. They were back together, in love, and happy. Along with raising their daughter together, there was nothing standing in their way of true happiness.  
  
The End 


End file.
